


Kiss me on the mouth

by AndyGroza



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry est Aurore, Les trois fées sont bel et bien présentes, Louis est le Prince Philippe, M/M, beaucoup beaucoup de café, et il est aussi question de beaucoup de café
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:25:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7716424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyGroza/pseuds/AndyGroza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bonjour bonjour,</p><p>Je vous retrouve pour poster à nouveau une idée provenant d'un des thèmes du blog Coup de Pouce. Cette fois-ci, il fallait s'inspirer d'un film Disney et en enlever toute la magie pour le rendre plus "crédible". </p><p>Je me suis donc inspirée de La Belle au Bois Dormant. Allez savoir pourquoi c'est ce qui m'a inspiré, et comment j'en suis venue à toutes ces idées. J'ai été beaucoup aidée dans le processus par une amie, et voilà ce qui en est sorti. </p><p>Bonne lecture!</p><p> </p><p>Andy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Kiss me on the mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour bonjour,
> 
> Je vous retrouve pour poster à nouveau une idée provenant d'un des thèmes du blog Coup de Pouce. Cette fois-ci, il fallait s'inspirer d'un film Disney et en enlever toute la magie pour le rendre plus "crédible". 
> 
> Je me suis donc inspirée de La Belle au Bois Dormant. Allez savoir pourquoi c'est ce qui m'a inspiré, et comment j'en suis venue à toutes ces idées. J'ai été beaucoup aidée dans le processus par une amie, et voilà ce qui en est sorti. 
> 
> Bonne lecture!
> 
>  
> 
> Andy.

Il était une fois, dans la belle ville de San Francisco, deux jeunes scientifiques prometteurs. Des Styles et Henry McWell. Ils travaillaient depuis la fin de leur doctorat sur ce projet un peu fou de découvrir un remède aux maux du monde. Seulement, ils avaient découvert tout autre chose. Un poison. Mortel. Une combinaison de plusieurs molécules qui pourrissaient l’intérieur de quiconque recevant le produit. Cette découverte fut accompagnée de celle qui pourrait être l’antidote au produit.

Un fléau. Cela aurait pu être un véritable fléau si Des accompagné des autres scientifiques sur le projet n’avaient pas décidé de garder cette information secrète. Que deviendrait le monde si quiconque mal-attentionné détenait ce produit? Alors ils avaient tout mis en oeuvre pour faire disparaître les preuves de l’existence de ce sérum. Mais une personne s’y était opposée. Henry.

Lui voulait que le monde apprenne, comprenne qu’ils détenaient le pouvoir. Le choix de la vie et de ma mort de tous. Il voulait vendre la recette aux plus offrants. Aux dirigeants d’Etats, aux milliardaires. Il voulait le monde à ses pieds.

Des découvrant ses desseins l’écarta du projet sans cérémonie. Estimé fou, il fut remercié. Le monde ne périrait pas sous sa coupe.

Fou de rage, le scientifique ne se laissa pas abattre. Empaquetant tous ses biens, il déroba les produits nécessaires à la réalisation du poison avant de quitter définitivement le laboratoire. Ils apprendraient tous à leurs dépends de quoi le Docteur McWell était capable.

Il se mit à travailler sur ce produit jours et nuits, jusqu’à en perdre la tête. Se sustentant lorsque son fils, Matthew, la dernière personne croyant encore en lui, lui amenait les repas qu’il préparait. Ce fut alors presque logiquement, que le jour où le scientifique parvint à trouver l’exacte réplique du poison et de l’antidote, il demanda à sa progéniture d’être son cobaye. Ayant une confiance aveugle en son père, le garçon se prêta au jeu.

Electrocardiogramme branché, caméra en route, tout était fait pour fonctionner. Son coeur devait cesser de fonctionner quelques secondes puis repartir quand l’antidote serait administré.  
Ce qui aurait dû être le succès de sa vie se transforma en son pire cauchemar lorsque le coeur de son fils ne se mit jamais à battre à nouveau.

Effondré, esprit torturé, la peine de Henry se transforma rapidement en colère. Le seul véritable coupable de la mort de son enfant était Des Styles. C’était lui qui l’avait rejeté. C’était lui qui avait assuré que l’antidote était le bon. C’était lui et uniquement lui. Et c’était lui qui devait payer.

Le père accablé se présenta chez lui, prêt à tout pour le voir dépérir. Il ne s’attendait cependant pas à voir un garçon aux grands yeux verts et au sourire bienveillant. Son fils. Le fils de Des. L’esprit du scientifique eut alors ce déclic. Quand son ancien collègue apparu à la porte, un sourire féroce s’étala sur ses lèvres abîmées. Le docteur Styles adressa ses condoléances à Henry qui balaya ses mots d’un geste de main.

\- **Tout ça. Tout ce qui est arrivé, c’est toi. C’est entièrement de ta faute, Des. Je te promet. Je te fais le serment sur ma tombe, que tu souffriras. Pourquoi devrais-je être le seul à subir les conséquences de tes actes? Tu es celui qui a tout détruit. Mon travail. Mais tu m’as aussi pris mon fils. La vie de mon Matthew.**  
\- **De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Henry?**  
\- **Le produit. Le produit devait fonctionner. Tu avais dis qu’il fonctionnerait. Il l’a fait. Il a bien tué mon enfant. Mais ne l’a jamais ramené.**  
\- **Tu as testé le produit sur Matthew?**

Les yeux rouge sang. Le teint pâle. Celui qui fut le grand Docteur McWell n’était plus que l’ombre de lui-même. Mais son sourire ne fanait pas. Il frottait son bras dans un tic nerveux.

\- **Ton fils aura la vie qu’aurait dû avoir le mien. Il aura le succès, et l’argent de son père. Certainement entouré de pleins d’amis. Mon fils aurait pu être comme ça. Mais il ne peut plus. Alors pourquoi ton enfant le pourrait?**

Le yeux émeraude de Des s’écarquillèrent.

\- **Est-ce que c’est une menace?**  
\- **C’est une promesse. Je lui laisse un délai, une vie d’adolescent. Et le jour de ses 20 ans, il mourra, de la même façon que mon Matthew. Le poison courra dans ses veines et pourrira son coeur. Ca le tuera sur le coup. Et vous ne pourrez pas le ramener.**

Le sourire de Henry s’élargit un peu plus. Il rit doucement, secoua la tête, et quitta l’allée des Styles sans jeter un coup d’oeil en arrière.

Il avait à présent cinq années devant lui afin d’élaborer l’assassinat de Harry Styles.

 

  
***

 

Il était exactement 11h et comme tous les Mardi, Louis Tomlinson, petit serveur de 23 ans dans un café cosy de Los Angeles, vit débarquer le même magnifique jeune homme suivi de ses trois amis. Au détour d’une conversation, le châtain avait réussi à apprendre que le nom de ce splendide spécimen était Edward. Le nom coulait sur sa langue, comme du miel tout chaud. Edward. Edward. Ses beaux yeux verts pétillants s’ancraient dans les prunelles bleues du serveur lorsqu’il commandait. Il était différent des autres.

Certains de ses clients détournaient le regard en passant commande. D’autres détaillaient Louis de haut en bas, d’un air de dégoût, ou d’un air appréciateur. Et définitivement, le regard de ce Edward était son préféré. Louis se sentait mis à nu quand il plongeait dans ses orbes couleur des forêts.

\- **Le même que d’habitude? Un latte caramel avec une pointe de sirop de noisette?**

demanda le châtain, sa tête penchant sur le coté.

Le sourire plein de fossettes d’Edward confirma la demande de Louis. Il hocha la tête, ses longues boucles rebondissant sur ses épaules, les yeux plissés. Aujourd’hui, il portait une chemise rose à pois blancs. Original. Et pourtant il était si adorable. Et sexy? Pourquoi se sentait-il toujours obligé de déboutonner ses chemises de cette façon?

\- **Et pour moi ce sera un chocolat chaud,** s’exclama le petit blond qui l’accompagnait toujours un sourcil relevé.

Prit en flagrant délit par un des amis d’Edward, Louis retourna à sa tâche, s’appliquant plus que de mesure à faire ces boissons. Il posa les tasses sur un plateau et quelques viennoiseries en plus. Le châtain se dit qu’il devait arrêter de faire ça. Que son patron finirait définitivement par remarquer l’absence de certains gâteaux, mais le sourire du bouclé valait toutes les réprimandes du monde.

Louis se pencha alors sur la table où étaient installés les quatre amis, déposant le plateau au centre. Il senti le regard attentif d’Edward sur lui, le faisant rougir. La clochette du café retenti, annonçant à nouveau l’entrée de clients. Un homme grand, large d’épaules, tout habillé de noir pénétra dans l’établissement, et s’installa dans une table au fond du café, le corps tourné vers les groupe d’amis. Il l’avait déjà vu quelques fois. Il entrait souvent après les garçons, s’installant à quelques tables d’eux, les fixant toujours.  
Le châtain en avait rapidement déduit qu’il gardait un oeil sur Edward et ses amis. Sûrement un gosse de riche. Mais c’était un gosse de riche mignon. Alors, Louis pouvait bien lui pardonner.  
  
Le serveur avait pour habitude d’avoir sa pause à 11h30. Il pouvait alors profiter une demi-heure de la présence chaleureuse et du rire fort de ces quatre hommes. Ce jour-là, ne dérogea pas à la règle. A 11h30 pile, le patron de Louis surgit du fin fond du café, ordonnant sympathiquement au châtain de prendre sa pause.

Il enleva donc son tablier et sorti, allumant sa cigarette. Mauvaise habitude. Les quatre amis sortirent du café un peu après, lançant de petits sourires au châtain, le regard d’Edward s’attardant un peu plus que voulu sur Louis. Ce dernier ne pu réprimer les quelques frissons qui parcoururent son échine. Il souffla un grand coup. C’était maintenant où jamais.

- **Edward?** s’écria Louis, observant le bouclé se retourner et s’arrêter.  
- **Oui, Louis?**  
- **Je hum, tu… Tu serais d’accord pour qu’on aille boire un café? Ensemble? Enfin… Que tous les deux? Après si tu veux venir avec tes amis, c’est ok aussi,** bafouilla-t-il.

Edward eu l’air surpris. Il se mordilla les lèvres et jeta un coup d’oeil en arrière sur ses trois amis qui eux analysaient la situation d’un air soucieux. Le métis du groupe secouait la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Le petit blond au chocolat chaud avait incliné la tête. Et quant au dernier brun bien bâti, lui, semblait être prêt à intervenir à la moindre occasion.  
Bien. Louis se sentait réellement gêné actuellement. Edward se tourna à nouveau vers le serveur, ses émeraudes se plongeant dans les azurs pénétrants. Un joli sourire fleuri à nouveau sur son visage, l’illuminant entièrement. Il semblait tellement innocent.

 **-**   **Pourquoi pas, ça pourrait être bien de se voir autour d’une boisson que tu ne prépares pas. Juste tous les deux.**

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre et l’air désapprobateur qui d’affichait sur chacun des visages des amis d’Edward le dissuada d’en dire plus. Il tendit sa main, patientant pour quelque chose que Louis compris rapidement, posant son téléphone dans le creux de la paume chaude du bouclé. Il inséra son numéro, s’envoya un message afin d’avoir celui de Louis en retour et ses fossettes se dévoilèrent à nouveau.

 **\- Tu es libre demain?**  
demanda instinctivement le serveur. **\- Oui j-**  
**\- C’est ton anniversaire demain Haz’,** se permit l’ami baraqué, recevant un violent coup de coude dans les cotes.  
**\- Oh. Oui. J’avais oublié. Mes parents veulent faire un gros repas avec tout le monde pour mes 20 ans,** avoua-t-il en passant sa main dans son cou. **Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je te raconte ça.**  
**\- Eh bien, alors, à un autre moment dans la semaine. Ou juste ,dès que tu es libre?**

Le bouclé hocha vivement la tête, pressa le biceps de Louis en signe d’au revoir, et rejoignit ses comparses au pas de course. Ceux-ci continuèrent de fixer le châtain, le visage fermé puis se détournèrent rapidement.

Une explosion de chaleur dans son corps, Louis se mit a se dandiner rapidement chantant des chansons sur l’amour de sa vie rencontré dans ses rêves. Edward avait accepté de sortir avec lui.

Ce fut à cet instant que le serveur remarqua que l’homme qui suivait toujours la petite troupe était au téléphone, non loin de lui, le regard fixé sur le chemin que les jeunes avaient emprunté.

**\- […] trouvé. […] Oui je suis certain, pas d’erreur cette fois-ci. Il correspond à la description. Ils ont dévoilé son identité.**

Louis fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha un peu, mais pas suffisamment discret puisque l’individu se retourna, lui lançant un regard peu amène. Le serveur se figea alors et l’homme monta dans la voiture noire garée maladroitement à moitié sur la route, à moitié sur le trottoir.

Le châtain resta sur place quelques instants. Il fallait définitivement qu’il en demande plus à Edward.

 

  
***

 

  
Heureux, le sourire aux lèvres, la première chose que fit Louis en se levant le Mercredi matin fut d’envoyer un message à Edward. «  _Joyeux anniversaire. Profite bien de tes 20 ans. Les années passent trop vite sans qu’on ne puisse les retenir. A bientôt. Louis x_  »

Aucune réponse ne fit suite le jour-même. Ni les jours d’après.

 

  
***

 

  
Louis attendait patiemment 11h, le Mardi suivant, derrière sa caisse. Peut-être qu’Edward avait oublié de lui répondre, trop prit dans les préparatifs de son anniversaire.

11h15, pas de trace du jeune homme bouclé, ni même de ses amis. Cependant l’homme habillé tout de noir apparu dans le café. Le serveur fronça les sourcils, alors que celui-ci se rapprochait du comptoir.

 **\- Puis-je vous aider?** demanda-t-il aimablement.  
**\- Est-ce que quatre hommes sont passés aujourd’hui?**

Le coeur de Louis se compressa, un mauvais pressentiment parcourant ses veines. Il secoua la tête, et l’individu émit un reniflement dédaigneux, quittant l’établissement sans un regard en arrière. Louis le regarda grimper dans sa voiture, notant mentalement la plaque de sa voiture.

A présent totalement seul dans la salle, les doigts picotants, Louis saisit fébrilement son téléphone dans sa poche, tapotant un nouveau message à l’adresse d’Edward. «  _J’ai besoin de te parler._  »

Aucune réponse ne lui vint à nouveau. «  _S’il te plait, c’est urgent. Il se passe quelque chose d'étrange._  »

Il attendit à nouveau près de trois heures. «  _Edward…_  »

Le châtain prit son courage à deux mains et se décida a appeler le bouclé. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Toujours aucun signe de vie.

Les questions commencèrent à tourbillonner dans l'esprit du jeune homme.

 

  
***

 

  
Ce fut deux jours après, alors que le serveur marchait dans la rue qu’il croisa le métis de la bande d’amis d’Edward, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, les sourcils froncés. Louis n’hésita pas une seconde et interpella le jeune homme qui se retourna, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

 **\- Hey. Louis.**  
**\- Où est Edward?**

L’homme lui faisant face se mordit les lèvres, regardant tout autour de lui, l’air blessé.

 **\- Viens avec moi.**  
**\- Quoi?**  
**\- Viens. Il y a des trucs que l’on doit t’expliquer.**  
**\- Qui ont?**  
**\- Les gars et moi.**

Le serveur resta interdit quelques instants alors que le métis le guidait au travers de différentes ruelles de Los Angeles pour déboucher sur des quartiers plus résidentiels. Un joli bâtiment lui fit face, des appartements modernes. L’ami d’Edward lui ouvrit la porte et le mena à l’intérieur. Toujours en silence, il fit face à une porte et toqua. Le plus baraqué des amis du bouclé ouvrit la porte, surpris de voir le serveur à coté du métis.  
Il se décala pourtant, laissant passer les deux personnes. Louis détailla la pièce, luxueusement décorée et l’appartement qui semblait immense.

**\- On devrait sûrement déjà se présenter.**

Le serveur se retourna brusquement. Trois. Ils n’étaient que trois aujourd’hui. Et Edward n’était pas parmi eux.

 **\- Je suis Zayn** , dit le métis en se désignant, puis sa main se dirigea vers l’autre brun de la bande. **Liam.**  
**\- Et moi c’est Niall.**

Le petit blond fit un petit signe de la main. Ils semblaient tous abattus, des cernes mangeant leurs joues.

 **\- Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe? Pourquoi j’ai dû venir ici? Pourquoi Edward n’est pas là?**  
**\- Harry.**  
**\- Pardon?**  
**\- Son prénom, c’est Harry.**

Louis fixa Liam d’un air incrédule.

 **\- Comment ça s’est Harry? Pourquoi tout le monde l’appelle Edward? Pourquoi il ne semblait pas surpris que vous l’appeliez comme ça? Pourquoi quand je l’ai appelé comme ça il n’y avait pas de problème?**  
**\- On a fait ça pour lui,** admit le blond.

Le visage du châtain se décomposait au fur et à mesure.

 **\- Je vais essayer de faire court,** déclara Zayn. **On est les amis de Harry depuis le berceau. Mais son père nous a mis dans la confidence il y a cinq ans de cela: Harry a été menacé de mort par un ancien collègue de son père, une espèce de scientifique fou. On a toujours été dévoués les uns aux autres, alors on s’est tous dit que la meilleure des idées était de partir loin de San Francisco où habitent ses parents. On est venu avec Harry, officiellement pour nos études, officieusement pour le protéger. On s’est trouvé cet appartement dans lequel on vit tous les quatre. On s’est amusés à tous s’appeler par différents prénoms, prétendant que c’était pour une nouvelle vie, mais c’était pour mieux cacher Harry. Le malade avait prévenu que lorsqu’il aurait 20 ans, Harry mourrait. Une histoire de poison à injecter. On a tout fait pour le planquer. Mais… Mais ils l’ont retrouvé le jour de ses 20 ans. Je sais pas comment, je sais pas ce qu’il s’est passé, où on a raté le coche, mais Harry est actuellement dans le coma. Son père a réussi à mettre en place un antidote et on lui a injecté avant que le poison n’atteigne son coeur. Son père l’a fait placer dans une clinique privée et sécurisée. Mais ils veulent finir le travail. Ils veulent que Harry meurt, Louis, et on ne peut pas laisser ça se produire.**

Le métis serra les poings, le visage dur. Liam se rapprocha de lui, serrant son épaule, alors que les yeux du serveur passaient de Zayn, à Liam, à Niall pour revenir à Zayn.

**\- Vous êtes complètements malades.**

Le regard de Liam se fit plus dur.

 **\- On est pas dans un film les gars. C’est la vraie vie, pas une putain de fiction. Ca ne se passe pas comme ça. Dans la vraie vie on appelle les flics quand il y a une menace qui court comme ça. Et on fait en sorte d’arrêter les gros méchants.**  
**\- On ne pouvait pas! On devait garder Harry en sécurité. Et il ne pouvait pas être protégé toute sa vie contre une menace invisible.**  
**\- Bordel** , s’agita Louis en passant sa main sur son front, riant doucement. **C’est une caméra cachée c’est ça?**

Le serveur secoua la tête, analysant les coins de la pièce sérieusement, cherchant un quelconque appareil capable de les enregistrer. C’était pas possible autrement. Qu’est-ce que c’était que ces gars?

**\- Louis. On est on ne peut plus sérieux. Harry est dans le coma.**

Le châtain leva les yeux au ciel. C’était tellement absurde. Il avait l’impression de se retrouver dans Taken, bordel. Il éclata de rire, mains dans les poches. Puis il senti les regards sérieux et mauvais sur lui, le faisant s’arrêter net, et écarquiller les yeux.

 **\- Mais vous y croyez en plus? Vous avez de véritables soucis.**  
**\- Notre ami est en danger, Louis. Qu’est-ce que tu ne comprends pas?**  
**\- C’est absurde. Voilà ce que je ne comprends pas.**

Niall secoua la tête d’un air déçu.

 **\- On a tout fait pour le protéger, mais on s’est fait avoir quelque part. On devait être suivi, admit-il.**  
**\- Je pense que c’est de ma faute,** avoua Liam la tête baissée. **J’ai fais la connerie de dire le surnom de Harry. Et si on était suivi, ça a juste confirmé les soupçons.**  
**\- Ca arrive à tout le monde de faire des erreurs Liam. On a juste pas été assez vigilants. Ils avaient sûrement déjà retrouvé Harry.**

Le serveur fronça les sourcils. Ca le frappa soudainement. Il se souvint de Liam prononçant « Haz ». Et juste après, cet homme. Cet homme qui avait passé un appel.

**\- Je crois que je sais qui est la personne que vous recherchez.**

Les trois têtes se relevèrent soudainement, trois paires d’yeux fixant Louis qui fut gêné un instant de toute cette attention.

 **\- Il y avait ce gars qui venait au café en même temps que vous. Habillé tout en noir. Je pensais que c’était un garde du corps. Je sais pas, j’ai supposé que l’un d’entre vous était un de ses gosses de riche qu’on voit dans le coin. Le fils d’une star ou je sais pas quoi. Et que vous ne pouviez pas sortir sans une surveillance. Il venait et partait un peu après vous. Puis il y a eu ce dont tu as parlé, Liam. Ca ne m’avait pas choqué. Mais maintenant que tu le dis, le type était là quand je discutais avec Edw…Harry,** Louis grimaça légèrement. **Quand vous êtes partis il était au téléphone. Il a parlé d’une identité dévoilée. Ca m’a paru bizarre. Puis il est venu me demander des renseignements la semaine suivante, savoir si je vous avais vu. J’ai voulu en parler à Harry. Mais il ne m’a jamais répondu.**  
**\- Putain. Louis, c’est parfait. On va pouvoir les retrouver.**  
**\- Quoi? Comment?**

Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres du blond qui saisit son ordinateur.

 **\- Il se pourrait qu’on ait dû apprendre quelques trucs pour s’en sortir en cas d’urgence du genre,** répondit Zayn. **Action, technologie. Tout est bon dans de telles circonstances.**

Les yeux bleus de Niall défilaient à toute vitesse sur son écran.

 **\- Je suis rentré dans les données de la police. Maintenant il faut trouver la séquence vidéo correspondante au jour. Il y en a des milliers et uniquement répertoriées par numéros. Ca va être un long travail.**  
**\- Il nous faut ce gars, Niall.**  
**\- Je sais, je sais. Mais une plaque suffirait. Il faudra juste la tracer ensuite. Ca devrait être rapide.**  
**\- On dirait un épisode de NCIS.**

A nouveau, ils fusillèrent tous Louis du regard.

 **\- Merci pour ton aide, Louis, ça nous sera très utile. Mais on va avoir besoin de nous concentrer maintenant,** déclara Zayn, le saisissant par le coude.  
**\- Euh. Excuse-moi? Tu vas me virer comme un mal propre?**  
**\- C’est-à-dire que tu n’es pas entrainé. On ne voudrait pas que tu sois blessé. Qui plus est tu pourrais compromettre la mission. C’est facile de laisser des informations s’échapper, et on ne peut pas se le permettre.**  
**\- Je ne suis pas un enfant!** s’exclama Louis en se dégageant de la prise du métis. **Je sais garder un secret, merde.**  
**\- Louis, s’il te plait. Ne rend pas tout ça plus difficile,** soupira Liam.  
**\- Je ne rend rien difficile! Je vous aide et vous me foutez à la porte. Je suis capable de plus que vous ne le pensez.**

Niall roula des yeux derrière son ordinateur. Louis renifla dédaigneusement, s’avança à pas lourds vers la porte, et se retourna juste avant de franchir le seuil.

**\- Au fait, le numéro de la plaque est 1XDU557.**

Il passa la porte, entendant un éclat de voix et un siège renversé.

**\- Louis! Louis reviens!**

Un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, le serveur revint dans l'appartement, claquant fièrement la porte.

 

  
***

 

  
Les recherches avaient bien avancé, et Louis était peut-être très fatigué le lendemain en allant travailler, mais c’était une des premières fois de sa vie où le petit serveur qu’il était, c’était senti utile. Son cerveau bouillonnait de toutes les informations qu’il avait emmagasiné la veille et il avait eu du mal à en dormir. Cette histoire était digne d’un grand thriller, et il n’arrivait pas à réaliser que tout ça se passait vraiment. Harry était réellement dans le coma. Il n’était même pas sûr de le revoir un jour, et le châtain regrettait tout. Regrettait de ne pas lui avoir envoyé de message avant. Regrettait d’avoir prit autant de temps à lui proposer de sortir. Regrettait d’avoir rêvé aussi longtemps de ses yeux sans lui adresser aucun mot. Oui, il regrettait, énormément.  
Il avait fait ce qu’il pouvait pour racheter ses erreurs en aidant les amis de Harry la veille, mais un poids comprimait toujours sa poitrine. Il était en plein coeur d’une tragédie, et ne savait comment l’histoire allait se finir.

L’heure de sa pause sonna enfin, et Louis se précipita quasiment à l’extérieur du café, comme s’il étouffait dans celui-ci. Cigarette en bouche, il laissa la fumée s’exhaler de ses narines, imprégnant ses poumons, le relaxant sans plus attendre. Le serveur passa ses doigts fébriles dans sa mèche châtaine. C’était la merde. Il ferma les yeux, tirant une nouvelle taffe.

Brusquement, il fut projeté en avant, sa cigarette tombant dans le mouvement. Il émit un grognement en s’affaissant à terre et s’apprêtait à hurler sur celui qui lui avait fait ça quand il reçu un coup violent à la mâchoire, faisant danser des étoiles devant ses yeux. Sa tête percuta le sol dur. Le noir.

 

  
***

 

  
L’endroit était sombre, humide. Un mélange d’odeur de refermé et de rouille flottait dans l’air. La bouche de Louis était pâteuse et sa mâchoire douloureuse. Sa tête bascula d’avant en arrière. Sa nuque était raide, son dos totalement endoloris. Ses yeux peinaient à s’ouvrir et sa respiration devenait laborieuse à mesure qu’il réalisait la situation. Ses mains étaient entravées. Ses jambes aussi. Il bougea pourtant avec vigueur, la panique s’infiltrant dans ses veines, se sentant totalement prisonnier de l’endroit où il était. Plusieurs cris s’échappèrent de sa bouche. La détresse.

Une porte claqua derrière le serveur. Il tenta de se retourner mais le bruit de pas provenaient de son angle mort. Enfin, trois silhouettes se découpèrent devant lui, dans l’obscurité. Une lumière blanche agressa ses yeux alors que la pièce large était enfin illuminée. Un appartement abandonné. Des meubles pourrissants, des gouttes d’eau tombant du plafond, un matelas troué au sol. Louis était dans un appartement abandonné, attaché, retenu prisonnier. Et trois personnes se tenaient droit devant ses yeux. Le plus âgé de tous se rapprocha, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

 **\- Bonjour Monsieur Tomlinson. Ravi de vous voir enfin réveillé.**  
**\- J’aurais aimé vous retourner la politesse, mais ma mère m’a toujours appris à ne pas parler aux étrangers.**

Les épaules du cinquantenaire furent secouées de soubresauts.

**\- J’aurais dû savoir que Harry ne s’enticherait pas d’un petit simplet. Je suis le Docteur Henry McWell.**

Le prénom du garçon qui occupait les pensées du châtain le fit se figer sur sa chaise.

 **\- Ah. Vous êtes le savant fou dont on m’a parlé.**  
**\- Savant fou est un bien grand mot. J’aurais plutôt dit homme aux grandes idées.**  
**\- Et quelle idée. Vous avez crée une nouvelle sorte de mort-aux-rats. Seulement, nous sommes les rats. J’applaudirais bien si je n’étais pas attaché,** lança Louis relevant un sourcil.  
**\- On ne vous a donc pas parlé de nos projets? Styles père et moi-même avions mis au point une nouvelle matière inconnue. Un produit qui se mêlait au sang, et lorsqu’il atteignait le coeur, le faisait s’arrêter net. Un miracle de la science. De même qu’un antidote avait été trouvé en même temps. Mais Styles n’a pas été très sage et a préféré garder la recette pour lui tout seul. J’ai donc dû tout recréer, tester, seul, sur mon fils. Il n’a pas survécu. Alors c’est au tour de ce petit bâtard de Styles fils de pourrir de l’intérieur. Cette petite tapette a réussi à s’en sortir. Ces trois meilleures amies les bonnes fées sont parvenues à le sauver à temps.**

La tête du scientifique se rapprocha de celle de Louis qui tenta de s’en éloigner avec une grimace dégoutée. Son souffle chaud percutait le visage du châtain régulièrement. Lorsqu’il recommença à parler, ce fut d’une voix plus grave.

**\- Il me le faut, Monsieur Tomlinson. Vous savez ça? Qu’il me le faut? Que je n’aurai pas de repos tant que je ne verrai pas son corps gisant à terre?**

Un frisson parcouru l’échine du serveur.

 **\- Mais bien sûr, Styles m’a devancé! Une fois de plus!** s’exclama-t-il, son ton parti dans les aigus, presque comme une intonation comique. **Je ne sais pas où il l’ont amené, il est introuvable. Vous l’avez bien caché. Cependant, comme la dernière fois, je saurai mettre à nouveau la main dessus.**  
**\- Et donc? Qu’attendez-vous de moi? Que je vous offre sur un plateau d’argent l’endroit où est Harry pour que vous finissiez votre travail?**  
**\- Eh bien, dit comme ça, la proposition est alléchante,** admit Henry en souriant.  
**\- Navré de vous décevoir, mais je n’ai aucune idée de l’endroit où pourrait être Harry.**  
**\- Ne vous faites pas languir, Monsieur Tomlinson.**  
**\- Je ne me fais pas languir. Je ne sais pas où ils l’ont transporté.**  
**\- Ne jouez pas avec mes nerfs, jeune homme.**

Le scientifique fit un signe de tête aux deux hommes en retrait qui s’approchèrent de Louis, l’air menaçant. Le serveur fixa les deux individus qui le surplombaient de toute leur hauteur, puis s’adressa au docteur.

 **\- Mais vous êtes bouché ou quoi? Je. Ne. Sais. Pas. Où. Est. Harry. Et vous, comme moi savons pertinemment que même si j’avais eu une quelconque information, je ne vous l’aurais pas donné. C’est pas des gorilles comme ceux qui m’entourent qui me feront changer d’avis.**  
**\- Votre dévotion m’impressionne.**

Henry fit un geste de main, et le premier coup de poing s’abattit sur la joue de Louis qui se retint de hurler de douleur. Un nouveau de l’autre coté, et un coup de pied percuta le dossier de la chaise qui bascula violemment en avant. Le serveur ne put que subir la chute et la douleur fulgurante qui traversa ses genoux en touchant le sol dur. Un gémissement s’échappa de sa bouche alors qu’un pied atterrissait dans ses cotes, et une pluie d’autres. Il voyait le sang goutter. D’où cela venait? Sa tête? Ses lèvres? Peut-être son nez. Il ne savait plus.

Un coup de feu étouffé retentit et Louis sursauta. Les deux hommes cessèrent de s’acharner sur le châtain, et il senti ses liens se détacher. Il fut relevé sans aucune cérémonie et plaqué contre un torse qui le guida dans une pièce annexe à celle où il était détenu. Il se sentait faible, ses jambes prêtes à flancher.

 **\- Ne pense même pas à bouger,** murmura la voix de Henry au creux de son oreille.

Le souffle dégoutait toujours autant le serveur. Il soupira, fatigué. Des nouveaux coups de feu, plus proche que les précédents. Et des voix. Il arrivait à les reconnaître. Des voix familières. Zayn, Liam et Niall.

 **\- McWell, relâche-le. C’est fini,** assura la voix de Liam.

Les trois têtes des amis de Harry firent leur apparition dans la pièce. Chacun tenait une arme dans leurs mains. Louis senti un objet froid se plaquer contre sa tête. Il dégluti.

 **\- McWell, ça ne sert plus à rien de lutter. La police est en route.**  
**\- Il doit souffrir.**  
**\- Parce que tu as souffert? Tu es le seul coupable. Et tu le sais très bien** , déclara Zayn.  
**\- Il doit souffrir,** répéta Henry.  
**\- T’as couru pendant 5 ans après un responsable de la mort de ton fils, alors que tu l’avais devant toi, tous les matins en te regardant dans un miroir. T’as recherché une personne qui n’existait pas. Parce que c’est toi-même. C’est toi le meurtrier, ici,** continua Niall.  
**\- Ferme-la!** hurla Henry, tremblant de tous ses membres, collant un peu plus la crosse de l’arme contre le front de Louis qui se laissa faire, fermant les yeux.  
**\- Tu es prêt à tuer à nouveau. Tu veux tuer à nouveau pour te venger. Mais la vengeance ne te ramènera pas ton fils. Elle continuera à te ronger, à perpétuité dans ta cellule.**  
**\- Tu seras seul avec ta conscience. Tu n’auras aucun moyen de t’en sortir. Jamais. Le sang de ton fils sur les mains à tout jamais. Parce que tu étais trop ambitieux.**  
**Parce que l’argent à toujours plus compté que ta famille. Parce que la reconnaissance et le respect étaient plus importants que la protection de ton fils qui aurait tout donné pour toi. C’était ta seule famille. Tu l’as juste tué. Comme un rat de laboratoire qu’on pourrait remplacer. Mais t’as pas réalisé encore? Tu pourras jamais remplacer ton fils. Il est mort. Ton fils est mort parce que t’as jamais accepté le fait que tu étais devenu trop fou pour pouvoir t’occuper de lui. Alors tu l’as tué,** conclu Niall d'une voix glaciale.

Un long silence flotta dans les airs. Le temps sembla s’arrêter. Liam, Zayn et Niall avaient cessé de respirer, tandis que le souffle du scientifique se faisait plus erratique.

Et cela prit trois secondes. Personne n’eut le temps de réagir. Le cran de sécurité fut abaissé. L’arme changea de direction. La gâchette fut pressée. Une balle logée dans le front. Henry McWell s’écroula à terre.

Louis le suivit de près, trop faible pour encore tenir sur ses jambes. Les trois jeunes hommes se précipitèrent sur lui.

 **\- Louis, tu nous as fait une de ces peurs.**  
**\- Vous vous foutez de moi?** murmura le serveur. **Vous avez failli me faire tuer.**  
**\- On savait ce qu’on faisait,** confia Liam.  
**\- Ce gars était un malade putain, il aurait pu me flinguer et se tuer juste après.**

Niall et Zayn échangèrent un regard que le châtain intercepta.

 **\- Ouais, vous n’aviez aucune idée de comment il allait réagir.**  
**\- Tu es là maintenant, ok? Et tout va aller pour le mieux maintenant.**  
**\- Comment vous m’avez retrouvé?**  
**\- Simple coïncidence. Je venais chercher un café quand j’ai vu qu’il y avait de l’agitation devant le la boutique. Je n’ai pas eu le temps de réagir. Juste de monter dans ma voiture pour vous suivre et prévenir les autres.**

Le châtain soupira à nouveau, entendant les sirènes de police et d’ambulance au loin.

 **\- Tout n’est fait que de coïncidence avec vous. Je suis vraiment dans un putain de film depuis que vous êtes rentrés dans ma vie. Ca fait de moi un héros tout ça?**  
**\- Très certainement,** rit Liam.  
**\- Repose-toi maintenant, Louis. Et merci encore, pour tout,** dit Zayn, doucement.

Le serveur fit un faible sourire, cotonneux. Et il laissa ses paupières se fermer.

 

  
***

 

  
Louis pénétra dans la chambre aseptisée à pas feutrés, portant toujours sa blouse d’hôpital. Le visage tuméfié, de grosses cernes sur les yeux, il souriait pourtant doucement à la vue de Harry dans son lit. Ses cheveux faisaient comme un halo autour de sa tête. Ses traits étaient délicats, et sa barbe de quelques jours attira les doigts du châtain sur l’arête de sa mâchoire. C’était presque comme s’il dormait tranquillement. Il s’installa alors sur un siège à coté de tous les moniteurs.

**\- Salut Harry. C’est un peu étrange de dire Harry. Tu sais, dans ma tête, t’étais Yeux Verts quand je t’ai vu franchir la porte du café la première fois. Puis j’ai entendu tes amis t’appeler Edward. Alors t’es devenu Edward Yeux Verts. Ils me manquent, tes yeux. Je suppose que les gars ont dû te raconter un peu toute cette histoire de malade qui te concernait. Tout ce qu’il c’est passé. J’aurais jamais cru que je vivrais tout ça dans ma petite vie. Tu sais j’suis juste un serveur insignifiant dans un café. Et j’ai été attiré par toi. Je sais pas si c’était une bonne chose ou pas. Mais voilà où j’en suis aujourd’hui. Où toi aussi tu en es. T’as été entrainé dans tout ça contre ton gré, sans même être mis au courant. Et maintenant on est tout les deux dans cette chambre d’hôpital. On m’a refait le visage et… Et toi… Hum et toi tu dors depuis un peu trop longtemps maintenant. Tu sais, tu peux te réveiller. Tu ne crains plus rien maintenant. La vermine a été éliminée. Et je peux être fier de dire que j’ai contribué à tout ça. D’accord, j’ai pas fait grand chose. Mais tout de même. En fait tu sais quoi? Tu fais bien de ne pas te réveiller, la nourriture ici est dégoutante. Et le pire c’est qu’on est dans une clinique privée. Ton père a tenu à ce que j’ai les meilleurs soins. Je crois qu’il pense que je suis ton petit-ami. J’ai pas osé le contredire. Bien sûr c’était juste pour ne pas le contredire, pas parce que ça me plairait. Je veux dire, on se connaît à peine. Tes parents semblent tellement heureux de pouvoir te voir plus souvent maintenant. J’imagine l’horreur que ça a dû être que de s’éloigner de son enfant pour sa sécurité. Et d’éviter trop de contacts avec lui pour le garder à l’abri. Il m’a dit que tu lui en voulais beaucoup de t’éviter de cette façon, et qu’il s’en voulait de t’avoir fait subir tout ça. Mais ce n’est pas mon rôle de te dire tout ça. Je pense que vous devriez avoir une grosse conversation à ton réveil. Donc, en fait, ce serait plutôt cool que tu te réveilles. J’aimerais vraiment t’amener boire un café dans un autre café que là où je travaille.**

Le petit serveur se mordilla l’intérieur de la joue, se releva de sa chaise et fixa le bel endormi. Ses longs cils projetaient des ombres sur ses joues. Il était fasciné par la courbe de ses lèvres. Elles l’avaient toujours fasciné. C’était parfois difficile de se concentrer sur ce que le bouclé disait alors que des mots sortaient de cette bouche parfaite.

Le coeur de Louis accéléra un peu. Il pouvait, n’est-ce pas? Personne n’en saurait jamais rien. C’était un peu flippant de faire ça. Mais ce que Harry ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal. Le châtain se pencha un peu plus par-dessus le corps du bouclé, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, refermant la distance entre leurs deux bouches de secondes en secondes. A quelques millimètres à peine Louis hésita. Mais des lèvres se plaquèrent contre les siennes sans qu’il n’y puisse rien. Une douce pression se fit ressentir dans son cou. Des mains. Louis s’écarta violemment.

**\- Harry?!**

Le bel endormi n’était plus. Il était à présent bien réveillé, ses jolis yeux verts rieurs, ses fossettes fleurissants sur son visage, ses lèvres courbées en un joli sourire.

 **\- Bonjour,** dit Harry d’une voix plus rauque qu’à l’accoutumée.  
**\- Mais tu…Tu… Depuis… Tu es réveillé?**  
**\- Oui, je suis réveillé. En chair et en os, devant toi.**  
**\- Depuis quand?**  
**\- Ce matin.**  
**\- Et tu… Personne ne m’en a rien dit.**

Harry haussa les épaules, l’air taquin.

 **\- Tu as entendu.**  
**\- Tout ce que tu viens de dire? Oui.**  
**\- Oh.**

Les joues du serveur se réchauffèrent rapidement alors que les yeux émeraudes de Harry parcouraient le visage de Louis, captivé.

 **\- Je suis toujours d’accord pour aller boire un café avec toi.**  
**\- Vraiment?**

Le bouclé hocha la tête joyeusement. Il était définitivement adorable. Même après quelques semaines de coma. Incroyable.

 **\- On se croirait dans un remake de la Belle au Bois Dormant avec toute cette histoire.**  
**\- J’espère être moins niais qu’Aurore, alors.**  
**\- Définitivement. Et je suis moins héroïque que Philippe,** déclara Louis en s’asseyant sur le lit, au cotés de Harry.  
**\- Peu de gens auraient fait ce que tu as fais, Louis.**

Ce fut au tour du châtain de hausser les épaules, nonchalant. Il senti une caresse sur sa joue, et tourna la tête, en direction du bouclé.

 **\- Merci. Le mot n'est pas suffisant. Je ne sais même pas comment te remercier pour tout ça. C’est juste… Tu as risqué ta vie pour moi. Alors qu’on se connaît à peine.**  
**\- Je te dirais bien que j’aurais fait la même chose pour ma voisine mais je l’aime pas. Alors ça compte pas.**

Harry se mit à rire doucement, et attira à nouveau Louis par la nuque, le faisant se pencher pour déposer un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres abîmées par les coups. Louis se senti bien. Harry se senti en sécurité.

 

  
Ils vécurent heureux, et burent beaucoup de cafés. Jusqu’à ce qu’ils découvrent le Chai Tea Latte.


End file.
